Penelope Pussycat
Fur Pupils Nose Lips |Row 7 title = Voiced by |Row 7 info = Victoria Jackson }} Penelope Pussycat is a love interest for Garfield, specifically in Garfield and Friends. From the fifth to the seventh season, she started to appear regularly throughout the show. She lives in an Italian restaurant, this being the the main reason Garfield goes out with her. Penelope is annoyed by Garfield's love for eating, though this does not hinder her love for him, as she claims she enjoys his company. Physical Appearance Penelope has beige fur, pale red-violet lipstick, a mauve colored nose, a forelock hairstyle, side whiskers, a beauty spot on her right cheek and blue pupils. In The Garfield Rap, she is shown in a gray shade. Changes Between episodes, her appearance changed: *In The Perils of Penelope, she has beige fur, lipstick without contours, and eyelashes. *In The Garfield Rap, she is shown in a grayscale setting, though in two different shades. She has a darker fur color in the first scene, and in the second scene, her fur color is visibly lighter. She also got her eyelashes back. *In The Genuine Article, she wears a light pink lipstick. *In The Second Penelope Episode, she has a more gray colour fur, lipstick with contours and her eyelashes were removed. *In The Garfield Musical, she has a darker colour of fur and lipstick than in previous episodes. *In The Third Penelope Episode, she almost has the same design as in The Second Penelope Episode, but her fur color varies between gray and beige, depending on the scene. *In The Guy of Her Dreams, she has the same colour of beige fur, like in "The Perils of Penelope" with contoured lipstick. Penelope 08 (1).png|Perils of Penelope GarfRap138.png|The Garfield Rap scene 1. Penelope4.png|The Garfield Rap Scene 2 TGA053a.png|The Genuine Article Vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h24m18s114.png|The Second Penelope Episode TGM041.png|The Garfield Musical Penelope6.png|The Third Penelope Episode GoHD009a.png|The Guy of Her Dreams Personality Penelope has been shown to rarely crack jokes at Garfield's expense. Her and Garfield's relationship has been shown to be unsteady, as he sometimes prefers to eat, rather than be with her. This fact being proven, as Garfield appreciates Penelope rather for her living in an Italian Restaurant. Roles Perils of Penelope The Garfield Rap The Genuine Article The Second Penelope Episode The Garfield Musical The Third Penelope Episode The Guy of Her Dreams The Stand Up Mouse Appearances Garfield and Friends Season 5 *The Perils of Penelope *The Garfield Rap Season 6 *The Genuine Article (cameo) *The Second Penelope Episode *The Garfield Musical *The Third Penelope Episode Season 7 *The Guy of Her Dreams *The Stand Up Mouse (mentioned) Trivia *Penelope tends to walk on all four legs rather than two. *She appears to have a large family including her unnamed mother, her brother Al, his unnamed wife with their three children, a deceased father, grandparents, an aunt, an uncle and many cousins. *She originally had eyelashes in her debut, but by "The Second Penelope Episode", they were removed. *Part of the reason Penelope was created because the writers had a hard time writing in Arlene. Jim Davis claimed to have had reservations on how Arlene was portrayed, and did not want the character used if they were unable to satisfy his criteria. *Penelope shares Garfield's (occasional) dislike for anchovies on pizza. Foreign Links *Polski Category:Cats Category:Female Characters Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield's Dates Category:Garfield and Friends Characters Category:Animals Category:Protagonists